


すみません

by potatodaniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Japan AU, M/M, cosplayer hater, cosplayer!Jihoon, cosplayer!Seongwu, fake otaku!Minhyun, otaku!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatodaniel/pseuds/potatodaniel
Summary: Daniel is an avid manga reader, an anime enthusiast, a comicon frequent who hates cosplayers especially that viral Jihoon guy who is a full time kawaii cosplayer but secretly a part time ero cosplayer he stumbles upon in Natsucomi.Japan setting au





	すみません

**Author's Note:**

> if youre confused just ask

“Nngh—Minhyunie~ don’t- stop.”

Daniel rolls his eyes. He turns his head to where the kitchen counter is, where his cousin and his boyfriend are having their time in their  _not-so-_ secret extra-terrestrial space in their minds and forgetting his existence that is only less a metre away from them.

Seongwoo is sitting on the counter with his legs spread, wearing Minhyun’s shirt  _only_ while the owner of the shirt is standing between his legs and kissing him all over his face. Seongwoo whines and giggles between their kisses and Daniel really wants to pretend that he is not seeing nor hearing anything.

Daniel sighs and stares down at his unfinished honey stars cereal, he doesn’t think he can gulp them down anymore with Seongwoo’s noises in the background.

“Really?” Daniel says with a mouthful of cereal. He raises his voice. “Minhyun? Right in front of my cereal?”

“Honey, I think I heard something,” Seongwoo says.

“Ignore it, baby. Probably just a jealous ant,” Minhyun replies as he nuzzles Seongwoo’s neck.

Seongwoo giggles. “Ant? Why?”

Minhyun lifts his head and smiles at him. “He can never have a taste of something as sweet as you,” Minhyun whispers.

Daniel shoves his cereal bowl away and that makes some of the content spill on the table before standing up and leaving his seat. He’d rather spend the morning in his room reading manga than eating breakfast with Minhyun and his boyfriend making out right in front of his eyes.

“I will just go to my room,” Daniel mutters as he walks away.

Seongwoo giggles annoyingly.

“Don’t fall asleep or you’re not coming to Natsucomi with us,” Minhyun says.

Daniel stops on his track and turns around to give his cousin a disgusted look. “Thanks. No. Go ahead. I will go there by myself.”

When Minhyun is about to open his mouth and say his response, Seongwoo giggles and uses a hand on Minhyun’s cheek to turn the other’s attention to him. He immediately lands a kiss on Minhyun’s lips when his eyes are set on him.

Daniel rolls his eyes again. “Gross. I didn’t come to live in Japan just to see this every day,” he complains.

Seongwoo ends the kiss and pouts. He clicks his tongue before saying, “Move out, Daniel, if you’re going to whine about our show stopping love every minute.”

“You move out from our house, Ong Cheongie!” Daniel shouts before entering his room and slamming his door shut.

Pouting again, Seongwoo glances at his boyfriend who is chuckling and stroking his head. Seongwoo smiles at the gesture and hugs Minhyun tightly. Then he lets go of Minhyun and straightens his back again. He gasps in realisation of something and looks around the kitchen.

“Wait, what was I gonna do here again? I said I was going to cook breakfast for you two!” he says.

“Daniel already ate some cereal,” Minhyun says with a laugh. “And I am having my breakfast right now though?” he continues in a low voice while staring at Seongwoo’s face with half lidded eyes.

Seongwoo can’t help but let a smile bloom on his face and pinch Minhyun’s cheeks.

 

Even though he said that he isn’t going to the Comiket with the stupid couple, Daniel ends up in the same train with Minhyun and Seongwoo to his chagrin. They happened to finish preparing themselves at the same time and left the flat together.

The train is not too crowded, but there is no seat left beside the priority seats. Being educated and respectable gentlemen they are, they don’t take the seats. Daniel stares at the two who are standing right in front of him while looking at the screen of the phone that Seongwoo is holding. One of Minhyun’s hand is holding a handle while the other is around Seongwoo’s waist to keep him from falling—Daniel almost rolls his eyes again. The shorter male is showing his cousin some stuffs from his Instagram and Daniel uncharacteristically only listens to their conversation without commenting on anything yet.

“Look! Jihoon is going to be in this year’s Comiket again,” Seongwoo shows to Minhyun as he points at his phone’s screen.

Minhyun only stares at it while humming and nodding in what Daniel can decipher as ‘I’m actually not interested in whatever you are interested in but I love you so I will pretend that I’m interested af’ attitude.

His cousin is actually not into anime, manga or games—heck, Daniel believes he didn’t even know the famous ones like Naruto or One Piece before he met Seongwoo. Minhyun came to Japan to study engineering—he is a math and physics  _otaku_. Seongwoo happens to study medicine in the same university as them. That’s how they met and that’s how Minhyun turns into a fake _otaku_.

When Daniel first decided to study in Japan and live with his cousin, he was scandalised to find out that the intelligent and highly praised Hwang Minhyun could be this stupid. He’s still amazed even now at how invested Minhyun is in making his boyfriend happy by pretending he likes anime. Minhyun is so whipped and, fortunately enough, Seongwoo can’t read atmosphere so he talks about anime every time without even knowing that his boyfriend is not interested in anime at all.

Daniel used to think that Seongwoo actually knew and he didn’t care about it, but Daniel dismissed the idea after he saw how Seongwoo innocently panicked when he broke one of Minhyun’s Gunplas, thinking that Minhyun was going to scold him for breaking his favourite model—and of course, the smitten Minhyun only smiled and kissed him and told him that it was okay, that Seongwoo is too lovely to be angry at.

“Todoroki? Aw, he’s not crossdressing this time. He’s cute cosplaying girls though,” Seongwoo says. He then pouts and whines, “If only I don’t need to work on my research this summer, I would cosplay this year too! I wonder if he wants to cosplay as Lunafreya to my Noctis? Since he cosplayed Yuna before.”

Minhyun laughs and says, “I can be your Lunafreya.”

Daniel widens his eyes. Does his cousin even know what he is talking about?

Seongwoo just giggles innocently and hits Minhyun’s arm playfully. Daniel sincerely hopes that Minhyun is just kidding.

Then the shortest of the three continues on scrolling his Instagram while rambling about this super viral Jihoon guy. Minhyun doesn’t even have his eyes on the phone screen anymore, he’s staring at Seongwoo with so much adoration on his face that makes Daniel want to shove him towards the shady old men sitting behind them.

“Daniel? Are you listening? He’s going to cosplay your favourite character,” Seongwoo says as he turns his phone screen to Daniel to show him a picture of Jihoon testing his new white and red wig, clearly it’s Todoroki’s hair.

Daniel rolls his eyes. Does Seongwoo ever get it? He is never fond of cosplay. He’d rather watch anime, read manga, play games and collect figurines than seeing people wearing ridiculous costumes that mostly don’t even fit their body.

One of the reasons why Daniel wants to kick Seongwoo out from his and Minhyun’s flat is because he is a cosplayer too—and it brings out Minhyun’s hidden kink to a whole new level.

He hates cosplay.

Besides that, dense Seongwoo always updates him with all cosplay related news, mostly about Jihoon who is the most viral cosplayer in the internet and Daniel currently hates him the most. Daniel has blocked him in various sites—actually, it’s because Jihoon blocks haters on twitter and Daniel got blocked first because of his hate comments towards cosplayers. The blocking incident only adds fuel to Daniel’s hatred towards him.

Even though Daniel has blocked any Jihoon related post, damn Seongwoo.

“He is short,” Daniel says with a mocking snort.

“His cosplay is really great though! His costumes and make ups are always so high quality!” Seongwoo adds.

“Ew. Keep it to yourself. Why would he act cute cosplaying as Todoroki? I bet he never even reads or watches Boku no Hero Academia.”

“Why would you be such an ass?” Seongwoo sulks and turns to Minhyun who welcomes him with a tighter grip around his waist.

Minhyun silently glowers at him. Daniel makes a face.

 

The Comiket is of course crowded af. It is hot outside and the number of cosplayers in the venue makes Daniel’s eyes sore.

Seongwoo, though, is energetic and he drags Minhyun towards Tokyo Big Sight with Daniel walking behind them. Daniel fishes his phone out of the pocket of his jeans to check out the circles he means to visit that day from the catalogue.

“I want to take a picture with Jihoon! We must find Jihoon!” Seongwoo exclaims, taking and pulling Minhyun’s hand.

Last year, even when he was cosplaying too, he wanted to take pictures with Jihoon. He took some pictures together with Jihoon in the end. Seongwoo himself is famous, so their pictures went viral from last year’s Natsucomi and Fuyucomi that Daniel had to block Seongwoo for months without the older one realising it—until Seongwoo finally found out a month after Fuyucomi that Daniel was blocking him and then he whined about it every day and demanded Daniel to unblock him or he and Minhyun would kick him out. Daniel gave up and unblocked him.

When they are nearing the cosplay area, Daniel can hear Seongwoo’s shriek in excitement when he finally finds Jihoon. He seems to forget his anger towards Daniel already as he starts calling Daniel’s name repeatedly, waving at and telling him to walk faster and come closer. Daniel really wants to run away and pretend he doesn’t know him if Minhyun isn’t staring at him with ‘you don’t want to sleep outside for a week’ look on his face.

Daniel sighs in exasperation and walks closer. He stops right behind Seongwoo and his eyes meet the sight of Jihoon who is right now posing with a few female cosplayers who are taller than his Todoroki cosplay. There are a few photographers in front of them taking pictures obsessively. Daniel feels that his body can backflip itself in anger at the sight, really.

Seongwoo approaches him and takes his hand. He puts his phone on Daniel’s palm forcefully and says, “Take a picture of us.”

Daniel gapes and almost shoves the phone back but Seongwoo is already running towards where Jihoon is while dragging Minhyun along.

They approach Jihoon who is smiling widely at the sight of Seongwoo. His eyes twinkle as he looks up to look at Seongwoo and Minhyun’s towering figures. He waves his hands and shouts with cutesy in his voice, “Oh! Seongwoo- _niichan_!”

Daniel clutches Seongwoo’s phone in his hand. How dare of him to cosplay Todoroki with such cute face and voice?

“Jihoonie~” Seongwoo lets go of Minhyun’s hand and hugs Jihoon who hugs him back.

“You’re not cosplaying this time?” Jihoon asks with a disappointed look on his face.

“So many things to take care of these days.”

Then they are having a mundane conversation about Seongwoo’s recent busy university schedules and Jihoon’s cosplay plans. When are they going to take pictures? Daniel impatiently thinks. He sighs and averts his eyes to the blue sky instead, pondering about his difficult life with these guys around.

Finally, after so much talking and Seongwoo shouting Daniel’s name, they pose together. When Daniel raises the phone, from the view on the screen of Seongwoo’s phone, stupidly, Minhyun stands beside Seongwoo instead of Jihoon and makes the image look stupider than it already is.

“Daniel! What’s taking you so long?” Seongwoo starts whining when he doesn’t hear any shutter sound coming from his phone.

Daniel curses under his breath and tries to focus on them but the ugly arrangement disturbs him. Fuck it! He’s going to leave Minhyun out of the frame. Then he focuses the lenses on Seongwoo and Jihoon instead and takes some pictures.

“Thank you, Jihoonie!” Seongwoo says as he turns towards Jihoon and kisses both of his chubby cheeks.

Jihoon nods and tilts his head cutely, making Seongwoo squeal. Meanwhile, Minhyun still smiles at whatever Seongwoo is doing.

Ugh. Can Daniel go inside already?

 

Daniel is satisfied with his purchases. He already visited all of the circles he planned to get his stuffs from along with Jaehwan.

It is already 3AM and they are leaving Tokyo Big Sight together with paper bags in their hands. Jaehwan keeps telling Daniel about his favourite artist who gave him a lot of novelties and he shows a few of them off. Meanwhile, Daniel keeps staring at his distracting protruding mandu cheeks that keep moving along with his non-stop rambling mouth.

He came to the Comiket with Minhyun and Seongwoo but somehow after they entered Tokyo Big Sight, they are nowhere to be seen. Though he doesn’t care about them since he already promises Jaehwan for a meet up. They are probably just lurking around to watch cosplayers or fucking somewhere in the building. Daniel shakes his head to remove the thought from his mind. He has seen it a lot at home, he doesn’t need the image outside.

“She said she saw me street performing in Shinjuku and then she gave me this doujin for free. Can’t you believe? I didn’t even notice her when I was performing there! If I knew I would definitely sing something for-Daniel!”

Jaehwan tries to warn but it’s too late.

“Ouch!” Daniel exclaims when he bumps into someone. Thanks to his tall and sturdy body, he doesn’t even flinch after the collide, but the other person does. In fact, the person falls on his arse and is now rolling on the ground along with his open duffel bag and its scattered contents.

“OUCH!” the person shouts in pain.

Jaehwan who is such a polite and considerate gentleman, quickly helps the person to get up and gather his stuffs to put into the bag. Daniel stares at the person he bumps into, a kid that he thinks he has seen somewhere. He looks around his feet, there are makeups, some stuffs he recognises from the Comiket, a bottle of water, a costume and also a red and white wig.

He scratches his eyebrows and looks at the kid again. Though he is barefaced but Daniel is sure now that the kid is Jihoon. Is he that weak that he can’t stand up straight after a collide with another person? He should’ve used his hot and cold power to make an ice barrier—wait, he is not the actual Todoroki. Stupid Daniel.

“Daniel! What are you doing standing there? Help us!” Jaehwan whines.

Daniel bends his body to help until he realises that he is holding a paper bag and some of his stuffs are also spilled to the ground. He sighs. He finally puts his bag down, picks his own stuffs and puts them into the paper bag before helping Jaehwan to gather Jihoon’s stuffs and put them into Jihoon’s bag.

When they are finished, they stand up together and Jaehwan pats the back of Jihoon’s shirt to remove the dirt.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry, my friend isn’t watching,” he says after he glares at Daniel to make him apologise to Jihoon but the taller boy is just staring at them, so he apologises on behalf of Daniel.

Jihoon zips his bag and smiles at Jaehwan. “Thank you for helping me, _oniichan_. It’s okay. I was busy putting my pouch into my bag, so I wasn’t looking ahead,” he explains as he scratches his cheek shyly. Then he glances at Daniel and bows his head when Daniel only stares at him with straight face that he doesn’t even know the meaning of.

Jaehwan smiles back and ruffles the boy’s head gently. “Be careful, okay? It’s crowded here.”

The boy nods and smiles cutely. Jaehwan pinches his cheek softly. They don’t even know each other.

“Let’s go, Daniel!” Jaehwan takes Daniel’s hand and pulls him away from the place.

 

Daniel parts way with Jaehwan in the station, they take different trains going to opposite directions. He sits on one of the seats available and opens his paper bag to recheck the stuffs he purchased at the Comiket.

All of the stuffs are still intact and they are in perfect number, but Daniel’s eyes fall on a black flash disk sitting on his pile of doujins. He grabs it and takes it out from his bag to check on it. It is just a normal black flash disk with 32GB and its brand written in white. There’s a small black cat strap attached to it and Daniel examines it. It’s Morgana from Persona 5.

He scrunches his eyebrows and scratches his head. He wonders if it is a bonus he got from a Persona doujin he bought or something, but he can’t recall any flash disk freebie from the catalogue. He then captures the flash disk and its strap with his phone and sends the picture to Jaehwan, asking if the older boy knows where this thing comes from or maybe if it is his.

A few seconds later Jaehwan answers with ‘no’.

 

“You didn’t wait for us? You went home with Jaehwanie? Are you coming again tomorrow? Minhyun and I are not coming again by the way, we are going to have a date in the university library,” Seongwoo pouts as he sits beside Daniel on the sofa, bare legs rudely crossed in front of him and placed on the coffee table.

Daniel widens his eyes and looks away to watch tv. Seongwoo snatches Daniel’s caramel corn and starts eating it while watching whatever Daniel is watching.

“I was looking around for you two but I saw you nowhere.” Daniel lies. He didn’t even bother looking for them. “No one wants to know about your schedule, and-” He stares at the end of Seongwoo’s shirt that barely covers half of his thighs. “Quit wearing Minhyun’s shirt without pants on!” Daniel protests.

“What?” Seongwoo replies with a mouthful of snack. “You know nothing, boyfriendless girlfriendless young man! This is _kare_ shirt!”

Daniel rolls his eyes. “You don’t understand the concept of _kare_ shirt! It is only cute if you are shorter and smaller than your boyfriend. You are almost the same height as Minhyun!”

Seongwoo nudges Daniel’s sweatpants clad thigh with his knee and frowns. “I’m cute!”

Daniel cringes and moves away. “No, you’re not! Why do you always do this to me? Don’t touch me!”

“Don’t touch me!” Seongwoo says even louder. Then he screams, “Minhyun!! Daniel is trying to molest me!”

“Fuck.” Daniel immediately gets up from the sofa and strides to his own bedroom.

Seongwoo laughs in victory as he takes the tv remote from the coffee table and changes the wimpy anime channel. He finally has the tv all for himself.

Daniel clicks his tongue and closes his door. He moves to his study table and sits on his swivelling chair. He sighs and looks at his closed laptop on the table. He really can’t stand being with Seongwoo, if the older boy is seizing the tv, he better streams anime from his laptop.

In the process of opening his laptop and turning it on, his eyes catch the sight of a pile of doujins in the corner of his table and the flash disk with Morgana strap he placed beside the books earlier. He then looks at his booting laptop and glances at the flash disk. He doesn’t know whose flash disk it is and he doesn’t want to be rude, but if he takes a look of what’s inside he might find the right owner of it, right?

So, Daniel grabs the flash disk and inserts it to his laptop. He opens it and examines the content. That’s when he knows that it’s Jihoon’s.

There are only two folders inside it, one of them is named ‘Jihoonie cosplays’ and the other is ‘Jihoonie likes it’. He clicks the first one and sees various folders named with dates and character names, the latest one is something from a few months ago, if Daniel remembers correctly, it is the date of AnimeJapan where Jihoon cross dressed as Stocking Anarchy. He opens the folder and snorts at the sight of Jihoon’s cute crossdressing. He scrolls down to take a look and he smiles. Jihoon is actually quite cute.

Daniel clicks return and opens another folder, then another, then another, until he opens every single one of them. Most of Jihoon’s cosplays are crossdressing, though a third of them are male characters and some of them don’t even suit him—because he’s too cute to cosplay Genos and the Mob cosplay is probably the one that suits him the most because he is small and cute.

Daniel slaps his own face for repeatedly thinking that Jihoon is cute.

When he almost ejects the flash disk, he remembers the other folder in it. He returns to the main folder and sees the ‘Jihoonie likes it’ folder under the cosplay folder. He is kind of curious on what is inside, so he clicks it and sees a few folders inside, and there are only six, which is very little compared to the cosplay folder. The folders are named with dates and character names too, so they are probably also cosplay folders. Daniel scratches his head. He shrugs his shoulders in dismissal and opens the folder from the latest date and-

God.

Daniel needs cold shower.

 

Daniel really wants to close his eyes and sleep but he can’t. Whenever he closes his eyes, the image of Jihoon cosplaying as Shimakaze with clothes one by one leaving his already barely covered skin, with thick white substance splattered across his pretty face, on his chubby cheeks, eyelids, red lips and even his blonde wig.

Daniel gulps. He hates cosplay.

He tosses his body to the side and stares at the dim light of the street lamp outside coming through the curtains of his window. He then closes his eyes again and tries to sleep, but the picture of Jihoon arching his back on a bed with half lidded eyes and red lips filled his mind. His baby blue wig dishevelled and chest bare. From underneath, that can’t be seen because the photo only captures half of Jihoon’s body, but the same substance also appears on his body, coming from underneath.

“Argh!” Daniel ruffles his own hair violently.

Another image of Jihoon shows up, wearing pink wig, sitting on a bed with white sheet, his smooth and fair complexion are free with nothing covering it, but his back is facing the camera and his round and plump bottom is glaring at him. Jihoon turns his head to the side and Daniel can clearly see how his pink tongue laps the same white substance from his small and round fingers.

He tosses around some more but dirty images after dirty images keep intruding his mind.

The white, thick, sticky substance all over his body, Daniel is stupid if he doesn’t recognise what it is! After all, he sees it coming out of his own dick numerous times. He even saw one an hour ago in the shower.

“Fuck,” Daniel curses as he gets up from his bed. He looks down to see the bulge that grows larger inside his sweatpants. “I need another shower.”

 

Seongwoo is lingering in the kitchen while cooking some pancakes for his boyfriend and the cousin. He flips the pancake in the pan while munching the strawberries intended to be used as the toppings. Once in a while, he glances at Daniel who has been staring at him ever since he seats himself on one of the chairs around their dining table.

“What’s wrong with you, Daniel?” Seongwoo finally asks.

Exhaling loudly, Daniel bows his head and ruffles his already messy bed hair. “Get out of my mind.”

Seongwoo’s eyes widen and he gapes. Then he glances at Minhyun who is sitting beside Daniel, reading a book and snacking on a jar of biscuits Seongwoo placed on the table earlier. “Honey, I think he is falling for me?” he says unsurely.

Minhyun looks up from his book to see Seongwoo while he is in the middle of picking a biscuit from the container. With a straight face, he says, “You just need to wear pants,” as he points at Seongwoo’s bare legs with the biscuit in his hand.

“But _kare_ shirt is essential in the morning!” Seongwoo argues.

“Aaargh!!” Daniel moans in agony.

Both Minhyun and Seongwoo stare at him in worry. Daniel wakes up messier than he has ever been this morning, even worse than the day he had ten bottles of sake, with dark eyebags and pale face as if he saw a ghost the whole night.

Seongwoo pouts before he turns around to put the cooked pancake on a plate and turn the stove off.

“Seongwoo- _hyung_ ,” Daniel calls.

Slightly jumping on his feet in surprise, Seongwoo turns his head to Daniel who is still keeping his head down and both of his hands on his hair. Seongwoo glances at Minhyun who looks a bit surprised—probably Seongwoo himself is having the same expression on his face right now—then he looks back at Daniel.

“Wow,” Seongwoo chirps. “That is, like, the second time you call me _hyung_ ever since we first met.”

Daniel then lifts his head to look at Seongwoo with desperate face, ignoring his question.

“ _Hyung_ , is it normal for a cosplayer to have sex while cosplaying?” he asks straightforwardly.

A blush spread on Seongwoo’s face. His eyes are as wide as saucers. He glances at Minhyun who is coughing after choking on a piece of biscuit.

“So it is?” Daniel raises his eyebrows. “Do you also take pictures?”

Minhyun’s coughs get louder. Seongwoo quickly grabs a glass and fills it with water before handing it to Minhyun who receives it and drains the content into his throat in large gulps.

“What’s in your head, young man?” Seongwoo scolds with a glare and puts both of his hands on both sides of his hips. “What makes you interested in that kind of topic? What did Jaehwan do to you yesterday? What kind of hentai did you read last night?”

“I-” Daniel gulps. “I think I accidentally found a good blackmail material, but- Ah!! Just forget it! Forget I’ve ever said anything!”

Daniel stands up from his seat and walks back to his room with soulless steps, leaving Minhyun and Seongwoo with question marks lingering in the air around them. They gape at Daniel’s retreating form before staring at each other.

 

Jihoon has opened his duffel bag and checked all of his stuffs one by one, but he can’t find his treasured flash disk with Morgana strap. He feels anxious and it is suddenly difficult to breathe. He touches his chest and he all he can feel is his heart that is beating fast. He didn’t check it yesterday after he came home, he remembered it only this morning. His flash disk is gone, probably yesterday in the Comiket, but he doesn’t know when. He always made sure to keep it inside his makeup pouch, but the zipper of the pouch is broken and it probably spills together with his makeups yesterday when he bumps into that tall rude _oniichan_ with polite friend.

He bites his lower lip and knits his eyebrows together in thought. He scratches his head while looking around his room. What if his flash disk is taken by someone and they take a peek at what’s inside it? At the image, he gasps, his eyes brimming with tears. Inside the flash disk, there are photos of his ero cosplays. He knew it. He should’ve never put them inside a small portable disk in the first place.

“Ung…” he lets out a whine and is about to start crying when his unidentical twin brother opens the door of his room and comes in with a mug in his hand.

Woojin stands right in the middle of the door of Jihoon’s room while sipping his warm chocolate milk. “You want milk? Mum made one for you too. Why are you crying?”

“I’m not crying!” Jihoon denies, but he can already feel a trickle of tears in the corner of his eyes and he wipes them violently with the back of his hand.

“Your crush finding out your stash of kinky costumes and then leaving you? Haha,” Woojin laughs plainly.

“Shut up, idiot!”

Jihoon throws a pillow at Woojin and the younger twin immediately backs away and quickly closes the door before the pillow hits him. The pillow hits the door and creates a loud bang. He can hear Woojin’s footsteps retreating from his room and also his boisterous laugh slowly fading away. Annoying.

Jihoon looks around his room once again and sighs. He has to find the flash disk no matter what.

 

To no avail, Jihoon looks for his flash disk by tracing his steps to Tokyo Big Sight and back. Of course, nothing is found in the way. He has been looking for it for three weeks and it results in nothing other than him getting more and more anxious every passing day.

Even in this train on the way to his school right now, Jihoon is still looking for his missing flash disk. He swipes his eyes to every corner of the train car, just in case.

When he doesn’t find any single flash disk in sight, he sighs and starts hoping that whoever finds it and keeps it immediately formats the flash disk without taking a look of what’s inside. Or better, the flash disk is gone or damaged. He doesn’t mind losing what’s inside of it as long as his dignity is secured.

He is about to cry thinking about it when the train suddenly comes to a halt and the doors are open. He backs away when a horde of people enter the train and he is almost squeezed between two old men. One of them moves away from his back, so he backs away again, avoiding the old man in front of him who has been staring at him with corrupting glint in his eyes. He backs away as far as he can before he bumps into another passenger and almost falls, but the person quickly grabs his elbow and helps him to stay in place. He quickly turns around to bow in gratitude and also apologise to the person.

“ _Sumimasen_!” Jihoon says in a low voice that he deems loud enough to be heard inside the packed train.

He looks up to see the person. He somehow looks familiar but Jihoon can’t recall anything just by looking at his handsome face. The boy is really tall and handsome with large built, his shoulders are wide and the arm of his hand that is still holding his elbow is veiny. He is staring at Jihoon in horror. Jihoon scrunches his eyebrows in confusion and looks down shyly.

That is when he knows why the taller boy is staring at him in horror. There, he sees his black flash disk and its Morgana strap attached to the zipper of the boy’s leg fanny pack strapped around his right thigh.

Blush of shame blooms on his face. He can even feel it creeping on his ears and the tips of his fingers.

He bites his lower lip in hesitation before looking up at the person. Now Jihoon remembers him. It’s the boy he bumped into in front of Tokyo Big Sight after he changed into normal clothes. Also, the boy who took a picture of him and Seongwoo. If he remembers correctly, his name is Daniel.

The night after the event in the first day of Comiket, Seongwoo messaged him and whined about his boyfriend’s cousin named Daniel who took a picture of them but leaving his boyfriend out of the frame. He is also one of his haters that he blocks, Seongwoo said. Jihoon remembers that it’s this guy.

“Um, _oniichan_ ,” Jihoon tries to call Daniel who is still staring at him. “I- I think you have my… flash disk.” He glances at the said flash disk to point out before looking at Daniel again. “Can you give it back to me, pleas- ugh!”

The train comes to a halt again and Jihoon is thrown forward by the sudden movement. His head hits the other’s solid chest and he almost falls again but Daniel is still holding his elbow in a tight but soft grip.

Jihoon stands up straight again and looks at Daniel with pleading eyes. He whimpers when another passenger pushes him from the back and his chubby cheek is squeezed on Daniel’s chest for a second. He keeps being pushed and squeezed. Meanwhile Daniel is standing on his feet and is still in place even without gripping the handle bar.

Daniel is checking out the name tag pinned on his uniform before leaning closer and throwing a question unsurely.

“W-whose come was that?” he asks suddenly in a low voice that Jihoon can barely hear among the noises inside the train.

Jihoon narrows his eyes and scrutinises the taller boy right in front of him, silently asking him to voice it again in case he heard it wrong. Out of anything that could be asked, why would he ask that?

Daniel exhales. He closes his eyes and rubs his face with a palm of his hand that is not holding Jihoon in place.

“Whose come was that?” Daniel asks, now a bit louder that a few people in the car start to turn their eyes to them.

A bright blush of scandal spreads itself on Jihoon’s chubby cheeks and he widens his already wide eyes. This is sexual harassment! He knows that it bounds to happen—the person seeing his ero cosplays questioning and humiliating him. No matter how dirty the cosplays he does, he doesn’t deserve to be treated like this in front of so many eyes and ears. He can just speak up about it privately.

“What are you talking about?” Jihoon hisses and pouts.

“I saw all of the pictures in the ‘Jihoonie Loves It’ folder!” Daniel’s voice is now too loud and Jihoon wants to slap his mouth so bad.

Jihoon looks around to see everyone in the train looking at them with confused face. Then he returns his eyes to Daniel. “It was no one’s. Give me back the flash disk,” Jihoon says with an upturned hand asking for his dignity to be returned to him again.

“I saw it!” Daniel insists. “There’s no way it was no one’s! The- the thing... on your face... and body… it looks like mine when I-” Daniel winces as he imagines it. He really can’t continue his words.

“Pervert! I’ve told you it was no one’s!” Jihoon almost screams. His blush deepens. “This is sexual harassment. I will report you to the police!”

“Whose was it?” unperturbed by the threat, Daniel asks again.

Jihoon tries to pull himself away but Daniel’s grip around his elbow is strong and another passenger pushes his back against the taller boy again. “Why do you want to know so bad?”

Daniel uses his hand to point at Jihoon from head to toe. “Look at you! You’re wearing a school uniform! You’re still underage. I will report the person who did that to you.”

Jihoon gasps. He is quiet for a few seconds and bites his lips in worry. “I-I’m twenty years old. I’m cosplaying a high school character...” he lies.

The other raises an eyebrow in disbelief at the blatant lie and he is scrutinising Jihoon up and down his body. “But that’s the uniform of the school near my college! And why would you pin you own name if it’s just a cosplay?” He points at the nametag pinned on Jihoon’s uniform.

Jihoon averts his eyes and gulps. Does he really have to answer the question right here and right now?

“Corn starch,” Jihoon says, in a low voice, barely heard, still with a blush on his face, absentmindedly scratching his cheek with his index finger in embarrassment.

“Huh?” Daniel knits his eyebrows in confusion.

Jihoon fixes his wide eyes on him and pouts. “It was a dissolved corn starch! It was no one’s...” he explains and trails off the last words, afraid that people in the train might actually hear. “I was only doing it for… fun.”

Daniel is silent for a few seconds while staring at him, making him feel uncomfortable. He feels like he is being undressed with those eyes that probably have already seen him in a state of undress.

The grip around his arm is suddenly tightened, Jihoon instantly winces and whimpers. He tries to pull himself away and get away from Daniel, but Daniel still won’t let go.

The taller and older boy lets out a snort. “Fun? Damn cosplayer and their cosplay. Of course, even the-” Daniel points at Jihoon’s face and then down his body and up again, as if to point out the places where the corn starch was spread. “-stuffs are cosplay.”

He suddenly pulls the small boy closer into his hug, letting Jihoon’s head rest on his chest and he bends down to whisper on Jihoon’s reddened left ear.

Jihoon’s heart beats fast and a hand clutches on the hem of Daniel’s blue hoodie. The blush literally hurts his face and a shiver runs down his spine. Daniel’s body is warm and it is quite hot in the season you can still call summer.

“I bet you’ve never had the real thing on you?” Daniel whispers.

Hesitatingly, Jihoon nods his head.

Daniel releases a low and deep chuckle.

“Good boy.”

Daniel backs away and lets go of Jihoon. There’s a smile on his face. He releases Jihoon’s arm to pat Jihoon’s head and stroke his soft hair. At the same time, he unlatches the Morgana strap and the flash disk from his fanny pack and raises it in front of Jihoon. The strap is dangling back and forth. Jihoon smiles back and happily raises a hand to take it back from Daniel.

But Daniel raises his hand higher in avoidance.

The smile on Jihoon’s face fades. He stares at Daniel’s still smiling face for a few secs before trying to reach for it again but Daniel avoids him again.

Jihoon makes a desperate face and whimpers, “Please…”

“What do I get from giving it back to you?” Daniel asks, his hand playing with the flash disk and its strap.

Jihoon contemplated for a while before answering, “I will cosplay anything you want!”

“Hm?” Daniel plays with the strap again. “I hate cosplay.”

Then Jihoon tilts his head and scratches his cheek with an index finger. “What should I give you then? I don’t kn-” He then looks down at his own body for a moment before looking up at Daniel again with another blush on his face.

When he is about to open his mouth, Daniel puts an index finger on his lips to shut him up and Jihoon complies.

He whispers, “Don’t even think about giving me your body, you are still a kid.”

“Then what do you want from me?” Jihoon almost shouts in frustration, so it comes out as a whine.

Daniel wets his lips by licking them before looking at the display screen above the doors. It is almost nearing his campus and the next station is his next stop. He clutches Jihoon’s flash disk inside his palm before slipping it inside the fanny pack around his thigh. He smirks.

“Let me think about what to do to you,” he says in time with the train stopping and people getting out of the train. He moves along with them, leaving Jihoon who is frozen on his feet and staring at him with wide eyes.

“Wait!” Jihoon shouts while trying to move through a wave of humans inside the train to chase the older boy, but Daniel quickly slips through the crowd and disappears among several humans disembarking the train.

When Jihoon almost reaches the door, another wave of humans comes in and pushes Jihoon back to where he was and even further inside. Then the door slides shut faster than Jihoon can move a centimetre from his spot, then he gives up.

 

Jihoon hates rush hour. He definitely won’t go back to Todaimae Station by riding the train back, so he runs from Korakuen Station to the university near the station Daniel stopped at. He is not even sure if Daniel actually goes there or not, but his gut feeling tells him that Daniel goes there.

By the time he reaches the university’s gate, he is out of breath. He takes a huge gulp of breath and bends his exhausted body, supporting himself by putting both of his hands on his knees. He looks around the place to see various buildings and a lot of students. He blushes at the thought of being stared at by the students there because he is still wearing a school uniform.

Ah, it also reminds Jihoon that someone from school will probably report to his mum about his absence in his first day of school after summer vacation. But to hell with that, he needs his flash disk back. He is prepared to be scolded by his mother and for Woojin to tease him about skipping school.

He straightens his back and walks ahead with his hands clutching the straps of his backpack tightly. He looks around and feels lost because the campus is probably larger than Disneyland and Disney Sea combined. How does he find Daniel in a place this big? And which school does he go to? Is it even possible for a pervert like him to even go to a school this big anyway?

The small gate near him is closed, so he walks to the main gate while looking around. When he arrives at the huge gate, he enters the campus and looks around again. There are just too many buildings and if he walks further in, he is not sure if he can come back even with all of those street signs.

There are a few female students standing by the entrance of a building near to where he is standing. He approaches them and stops a metre away from them. He shuffles his feet shyly before letting out his voice.

“Um, excuse me? Do you happen to know someone named Daniel?” he asks in a low voice, but loud enough for the girls to hear because they turn their heads to him.

“Eh? Who is this? Daniel? Do you mean Kang Daniel? Are you his little brother?”

Jihoon hesitates and bites his lip. He shakes his head. “I’m looking for him, he- he accidentally brings something I own. I’m not sure about his surname, but he-” He raises a hand above his head and shakes it to make a gesture. “-is really tall… approximately this tall.” He’s out of words. He’s not sure about what kind of description he needs to give to them. He really wants to say that Daniel is ‘tall, handsome, wide shoulders, hard muscles, veiny hands and neck, perverted’ but he can’t say that, can he?

“Oh~” The girls nod and look at each other. They squeal for a moment at Jihoon’s cuteness when he tries to describe Daniel’s height.

“That’s definitely our Daniel- _senpai_ ,” one of the girl says with a kind smile on his face.

Our? Jihoon scratches his cheek with a finger.

“I think he is in the general library? I spoke with him earlier, he said he was meeting his cousin there,” another girl says while pointing at the direction of the said library.

“The building is close. You need a student card to get an access though.”

“Ah, I see, thank you, _oneechan_.” Jihoon smiles and bows down forty-five degrees politely at the girls who are starting to giggle at his cuteness.

Jihoon leaves them and walks towards where the building of the library is by looking at the street signs. He mumbles the names of the buildings written there before walking to the direction pointed by the street signs. When he finally arrives in front of the library, he looks around the big building before entering it with nervousness wrecking his body.

 

“ _Student number 101-14-961210-01, Kang Daniel, please come to the information centre. Student number 101-14-961210-01, Kang Daniel, please come to the information centre.”_

Daniel raises an eyebrow and stops his hand that is in the middle of writing on his notebook. He tilts his head to see the speaker on the ceiling. Minhyun looks up from his laptop to stare at Daniel, so does Seongwoo who was busy with his super thick book.

“What did you steal?” Seongwoo asks.

Daniel glares at him and kicks his shin from under the table, making him whimper in pain and clutching the sleeve of Minhyun’s shirt. Minhyun only laughs at his cousin and his boyfriend’s antics. He bends down to rubs Seongwoo’s leg that was playfully kicked by Daniel.

Rolling his eyes, Daniel gets up from his seat and makes his way to the first floor where the information centre is. When he finally reaches the first floor, he stops. He sighs and closes his eyes, rubbing the spot between his eyes with his thumb and index fingers. He can see Jihoon standing there, waiting for him with hopeful eyes. Then he walks closer to where Jihoon is.

“What is it?” Daniel asks when he stops in front of Jihoon.

Jihoon finally meets Daniel through begging and forcing the guy behind the information counter to call him. The information guy is currently staring at them curiously. Daniel sighs and takes Jihoon’s hand in his. He pulls the younger boy out of the place to avoid any unnecessary drama, in case it happens. Jihoon says nothing as he follows Daniel’s step, trailing behind the taller and bigger figure.

In a secluded path outside the library, Daniel stops and turns around. Jihoon’s face bumps into his chest again and the boy steps back immediately while nursing his reddened face and mumbling an apologise.

“Relax. Do you really want you flash disk back? I will give it back, but not now. I won’t show it to anyone anyway, if you behave,” Daniel says, putting both of his hands inside the pockets of his jeans.

“If you hate cosplay, why do you keep it?” Jihoon asks with a frown.

Daniel smirks again for the second time that day and Jihoon blushes. “It’s a nice blackmail material, isn’t it?”

Jihoon pouts sadly.

“If you don’t want anyone to see the cosplay, why did you even do it in the first place?” Daniel asks with fury while flicking Jihoon’s forehead.

The younger boy moans in pain and nurses his forehead again.

Daniel leans down. His face is too close and Jihoon moves back a bit when Daniel’s nice smell invades his nostrils. A blush spreads again on his face when he sees Daniel’s face this close.

When Jihoon doesn’t answer and only stares at him with those wide cute eyes. Daniel chuckles and ruffles Jihoon’s hair violently, making Jihoon whine and flinch, both of his hands trying to stop Daniel by the wrist.

“I- I won’t- I won’t cosplay for as long as you want,” Jihoon says.

At what he’s saying, Daniel stops and his hand leaves Jihoon’s head who immediately tries to comb his hair back to its former neat state, but he fails. A few strands of hair stick out and Daniel can’t help but think that it’s cute. Jihoon looks up to see Daniel’s amused face with a slight hint of confusion in his expression.

Jihoon, still combing his hair with his fingers, repeats, “You hate cosplay, right? Then I won’t cosplay for as long as you want.”

Daniel nods his head and feet absentmindedly kick the falling leaves under his feet. He then stares at Jihoon up and down, scrutinising his appearance. Jihoon is still in his school uniform, black trousers, white sport shoes and a short sleeved t-shirt because it is practically still summer. He remembers that it is the first day of school after summer vacation.

“Are you skipping school just to look for me?” he asks.

Jihoon nods his head and the untucked strand of hair at the top of his head bounces along with his head. Daniel smiles and fixes it with his hand, stroking Jihoon’s hair softly this time.

“Even though I hate cosplay, I won’t prohibit anyone from doing it,” Daniel says. “You can do whatever you want, because it’s your right, except ero cosplay. Do it with your partner, not in front of camera. What if your flash disk was found by a perverted old man and he turned it into a photobook and sold it on the internet? What would you do if that happened? Be thankful that it’s me who brings your flash disk!”

Feeling embarrassed for being reprimanded like this by a hater. He only nods his head and bows his head down in shame. Subconsciously, both of his hands reach Daniel’s waist and hug the taller boy, feeling thankful that the older one doesn’t do anything with his photos. He is sure because he only finds photos of his normal cosplay everywhere when he searches his own name on the internet.

“Thank you,” he mumbles.

Daniel is taken aback for a while before enveloping the shorter one into a hug too. When he hears sobs coming from underneath his chin and something warm wetting his favourite summer shirt, he starts to panic.

“Wait- Jihoon? Hey!”

 

Minhyun and Seongwoo can only gape when Daniel comes back smuggling a cute high school boy inside the library. The boy trails behind Daniel and he is wearing Daniel’s hoodie that is oversized on his small body. They recognise him as Jihoon. His eyes are swollen and his nose is red, the aftermath of hard crying and sobbing. Daniel innocently shows his upturned hand, asking for some tissues, in front of Seongwoo who is trying to figure out on what’s happening.

Seongwoo immediately reaches for his stationery pouch where he also puts some of his makeups and a few emergency tissues inside. He takes a ply of it and hands it to Daniel who immediately snatches it from his hand and helps the boy wiping his tear-stricken cheeks and also snots.

Tears fall from Jihoon’s face again as Daniel wipes his cheeks.

“Stop crying!” Daniel almost shouts if he doesn’t remember that they are in the library.

Jihoon sobs harder and clutches the hem of Daniel’s shirt tightly with his reddening hand. Daniel takes his cherubic face into his large hands and wipes Jihoon’s falling tears.

“Why did you have to say that? Why didn’t you forbid me from cosplaying? Now I’ve fallen in love with you. What should I do? You make me want to show my ero cosplay live in front of you, but you said I could only do it with my partner. You have to take responsibility! You have to marry me after this,” Jihoon blabbers between his sobs.

Minhyun and Seongwoo glance at each other.

Jihoon hugs Daniel again and starts blabbering another distorted gibberish on Daniel’s chest. Meanwhile Daniel looks at Minhyun and Seongwoo in horror, silently asking for help but they are just staring at him.

“What did you do to him?” Minhyun asks.

Seongwoo seems to be lost in his head for a moment before shouting, “WHAT’S ERO COSPLAY?”

The four of them are kicked out from the library because of that.

 

Both his cousin and his cousin’s boyfriend leave him with Jihoon after the librarian kicks them out of the building. They are going to the faculty of engineering’s library instead. Daniel sighs because he has to let go of his precious study session in the library, but there is this kid he has to take care of.

Ever since, Jihoon has been trailing behind Daniel, his small hand is clutching at the side of Daniel’s shirt and won’t let go. As if Daniel would run away if he did. And even though it is quite hot outside, he zips Daniel’s hoodie jacket all the way up. Once in a while, he lifts the front part of the hoodie to sniff at the scent that wafts out from the soft fabric that suddenly smells so sweet and flowery to Jihoon. Daniel smells the nicest.

“Where is your house?” Daniel asks. “I will send you home.”

Jihoon tilts his head up to look at Daniel and knits his eyebrows. He just remembered that he is supposed to be in school, studying, right now. Then here he is. “But Mum will scold me for not going to school.”

The older of the two sighs. “Then where’s your school?” Daniel asks again.

But Jihoon shakes his head quickly. “I don’t wanna go to school!”

“Honestly, what do you want?” Daniel sighs in exasperation.

Contemplating for a while, Jihoon bites his lips and averts his eyes to the ground, feet absentmindedly making small gestures of kicking away small rocks and dry leaves on the ground around him. He looks at Daniel again, shyly. He abruptly stands on his tiptoes and reaches for the collar of Daniel’s shirt to pull him down. He places a chaste kiss on Daniel’s thick lips before backing off with a blush on his face.

At the quick kiss—or peck if Daniel must say honestly—Daniel is shocked and his eyes almost jump out of their sockets in shock. Jihoon's small fingers fiddle with the hem of the oversized hoodie—this looks more like a  _kare_ shirt than what Seongwoo tries to do every single day. The fingertips are red and make it seems as if his whole body is blushing.

“I want to be with Daniel.”

What did he-? Daniel slowly covers his face with both of his hands and he almost screams into the palm of his hands. Jihoon is too cute. Why is he so cute like this?

The boy continues, “You-you can keep the flash disk, I’m giving it to Daniel. It is Daniel’s now, even the person inside the photos in the flash disk. They are yours.”

Daniel finally screams into his hands.

People around them are staring and watching, wondering why a university student is covering his face with a high school student in front of him blushing with swollen eyes, red nose and baggy hoodie on his small body.

 

“You aren’t cosplaying, Jihoonie?” Woojin asks on his way to Tokyo Big Sight with Jihoon.

His older but shorter twin brother is fiddling with his phone before lifting his head up to look at Woojin. Unlike usual, Jihoon doesn’t even prepare any costume for this year’s Fuyucomi. He only wears a red and black plaid shirt, a coat a little too big on his, dark jeans, a pair of short winter boots and a small backpack.

“I’m saving up for marriage,” Jihoon answers before latching his eyes once more to the screen of his phone.

Woojin stares at him disinterestedly. “We are still in high school.”

Jihoon looks up again with a slight blush on his face. “Shut up, boyfriendless girlfriendless young man! You never know what love is! If he asks my hand for marriage right now, I will go to the church with him in a sec! I’m ready anytime. Besides, I’m cosplaying my boyfriend right now.”

Woojin rolls his eyes in disgust. “That’s not cosplaying, stupid. That’s couple look! You talk about him like that as if your boyfriend is an anime character!”

“My boyfriend is anime!” Jihoon rebukes.

“Whatever, Park Jihoon.”

“Whatever, Park Woojin!”

They keep bickering all the way from the train until they finally arrived at Tokyo Big Sight where a lot of people gather in a large crowd and they have to slip inside through a very long queue.

Jihoon turns his head to where the cosplay area is, where a few cosplayers already fill the space. Jihoon actually already prepares a cosplay for this year’s Fuyucomi. He even designed and ordered a really expensive kimono for the cosplay, but the image of him showing himself in a kimono in front of Daniel seems more fun than doing it in front of so many people. He blushes and covers his red chubby cheeks with both of his hands. He really wants to make his boyfriend happy. Once he’s in the right age, he will show everything to Daniel.

Also, the purpose of not participating in this year’s Fuyucomi is because Jihoon would rather spend more time with his boyfriend walking around the comiket than cosplaying and letting pictures of him taken by people there.

He stands together with Woojin in the crowd while checking his twitter feed—he finally unblocks Daniel from all of his social media accounts, because now even Daniel’s harsh words towards the cosplay community still sounds more beautiful and sweet compared to his fans praising his cosplays. He scrolls Daniel’s tweets and smiles. Woojin who is staring at him can only rolls his eyes at how whipped his brother is for his _otaku_ boyfriend.

Of course, Woojin knows who Jihoon’s boyfriend is. His twin brother is so whipped that his twitter and Instagram feeds are now full of his photos with Daniel instead of his cosplays, creating a worldwide heartbreak.

“Ah, Woojin! That’s Daniel! I’ll see you later at home, okay? You don’t have to wait for me, I will go home with Daniel later,” Jihoon says as he steps back and waves his hand at his brother before spinning on his heel to face the direction of Daniel.

Daniel notices him and opens his arms wide so Jihoon will run into his embrace. Behind Daniel, there’s also a couple that somehow always exists whenever there’s Daniel in sight. The slightly shorter man is clinging annoyingly on the taller one’s arm and the taller one looks so whipped for him just like how Jihoon is whipped for Daniel.

How cheesy. Woojin flinches. He can never imagine himself being whipped.

Woojin then walks away to look for the booth of the circle he wants to visit. He checks the catalogue in his phone and walks ahead without noticing a cosplayer who is walking right in front of him.

“Ouch!” Woojin shouts when he bumps into the person.

“OUCH!” a high pitched shriek can be heard along with a loud thud on the ground.

Woojin gasps and immediately helps the person he collides with up. He also helps her gather her scattered stuffs on the ground. He stands up and returns the belongings to the girl who is still fixing her phone case that got separated from her phone when it drops along with her fall. It’s a girl cosplaying as Alisa from Trails of Cold Steel. And he is in awe. Wow, she really looks like Alisa. Woojin likes.

He keeps staring at the girl until she waves a hand in front of his face and pouts.

“Are you back?” she asks.

“Ah, y-yes…” Woojin answers.

Then she smiles widely. “Thank you for helping! Sorry, I wasn’t looking,” the girl says.

“I-it’s okay…” he replies while scratching his temple with his index finger and smiling sheepishly.

She giggles and waves her hand, walking towards the cosplay area. Woojin smiles back and waves his hand too.

When the girl is no longer in sight, Woojin continues his stroll. He slips his hand inside the pocket of his denim jacket and stops in his track when he touches something unfamiliar inside it. He grabs the stuff and takes it out from the pocket. He knits his eyebrows in confusion. It’s a memory card for phone that’s not his, and definitely not Jihoon’s.

**Author's Note:**

> woojin then finds out that the alisa cosplayer is actually a boi........ :((


End file.
